The Fate of a Friend
|type = Side Quests |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Fate of a Friend is a quest available in . Background I met an Ashlander hunter named Shuldrashi looking for her Argonian friend. Quick walkthrough #Find Stands-In-Still-Water #Talk to Shuldrashi at Davenas Farm Walkthrough Shuldrashi, who can be found near the Starved Plain, will ask for your help in search of her friend, Stands-In-Still-Water. "I remember when I'd hunt here for days and not see a soul. The war was on, and the people stayed behind walls or stuck to roads. Those days are behind us." :What are you doing out here? "Like I said, I was hunting. But now that the volcano's erupted, I'm headed to Deshaan. Don't want to get cooked. I'll be leaving as soon as my s'wit of a partner shows up. You haven't run into an Argonian named Stands-In-Still-Water, have you?" ::No, I haven't. "He's a good friend, but he never shuts up. Nothing "Still" about him. He was supposed to meet me here, but I've waited too long already. If you're heading north of Ash Mountain can you keep an eye out for him? He should have a camp up there." :::If I find him I'll tell him you're looking for him. "Thanks. Not many willing to help these days, especially a dusty Ashlander like me. We'd planned to rest up at the Davenas' farm near Kragenmoor before passing through the Deshaan gate. He should know it." ::::You're an Ashlander? "That's right. Though, in truth, I have no clan. I make my living hunting and trading. Still-Water and I try to keep to the wilds and stay out of the way." :::::What happened to your clan? "They're alive and well. But that's a longer story that I don't have time for. Still-Water is a bit of an outcast himself. He escaped House Dres as a slave before the Pact was signed. I think that's why we've stuck together for so long." Head to Still-Water's Camp, north of Ash Mountain. Upon reaching it, you will find his corpse and his journal. Inspect the corpse of Stands-In-Still-Water and take his dagger. There may also be a hostile alit over the Argonian's body, possibly the one responsible for his death. The Argonian's body is just starting to cool. Stands-In-Still-Water seems to have ben ripped open by an alit. His dagger is still sheathed at his side, an obvious sigil on the hilt. Afterwards, return to Shuldrashi, who can be found at Davenas Farm. She will be upset by the news of her friend's death, but will reward you will a small amount of leveled . "You arrive alone. Either you didn't find him, or I need a new hunting partner." :I'm sorry. I found this dagger on his body. I thought you might want it. "Thank you for this. That's it, then. Stonefalls holds nothing for me now. I'll set out for Deshaan presently. Perhaps I'll see you down the road." Reward *18–75 Journal de:Das Schicksal eines Freundes fr:Le sort d'un ami ru:Судьба друга Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Kragenmore Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests